The BronyAwakening Raid
The BronyAwakening raid is the fourth major raid committed by the Shitpost Squad, and was the best thing to happen to OTRepository ever. Background OTx and BronyAwakening have something of a history. On November 12th, 2011, resident of The Off Topic Lounge SethiXzon found BA and pointed it out to the forum. Plans were drawn up to destroy BA then and there but the strict moderation and BA finding out about TOTL sort of messed everything up. The rest of the day was largely a standoff between TOTL and BA until Nightfire decided to join and in general be a colossal faggot. He was promptly ripped apart, and BA quickly forgot about TOTL. Throughout the rest of TOTL's life plans were made to destroy BA but none ever came to be and BA remained untouched by OTx. Upon TOTL's collapse and the transition to OTRepository most of OTx forgot about BA as well. Things went swimmingly until one fateful January 5th, when it was found out that Red Epoch was from BA. Several hours were spent continually raging at Ratiosu and Epoch before things went back to normal on OTR. The Raid Itself In the very early hours of the 9th Amsk8r and RTCity got bored and decided to raid BA. They began wrecking the forum in the middle of the night, when nobody was on. Within a few minutes three sections had been all but annihilated by walls of images and chinese text, and two more were on the verge of being annihilated when BA moderator Heat_Resin showed up on scene. Much like Green Charizard of Pokemon Nation during The Third Pokemon Nation Raid, he stood around doing pretty much nothing for about twenty minutes while both amsk8r and RT went around annihilating even more of BA's sections. It was shortly after Heat showed up that BA administrator Luna also showed up on scene, presumably alerted in BA's massive skype chat. Despite being an administrator, Luna did not ban amsk8r and RT, and instead seemingly tried to delete their spam. This culminated in a near twenty minute long back and forth war between RTCity and BA's staff in the Pony Discussion and Videos sections when RT spammed both at once in an attempt to bog down the staff. While the BA staff tried to clean one section, RT would just spam the other. Eventually the BA staff stopped trying to delete RT's threads and RTCity demolished the sections he was spamming. This evidently was the last BA would do to stop amsk8r and RTCity besides banning them, as they continued to steam roll BA's sections with no resistance after this. Eventually the two were banned, after over two hours of rampage. RT proceeded to make a new alt to give OTR credit for the raid, before logging off. Aftermath of the Raid The raid was devastating on BronyAwakening. The forum was taken down for "maintenance" at around 4:30AM, and did not return for another twelve hours, a ridiculous amount of time. The raid itself absolutely crushed the forum, nearly every section's first page of threads was completely obliterated by the raid, and some extras, and as mentioned above, the forum was taken down for "maintenance". Even thirteen and a half hours after the raid, walls of china were still being cleaned up by staff, and in all it took approximately 80 hours for BA to clean everything up - longer than it took PN to clean after the Third Pokemon Nation Raid - although deleting laszarusi certainly didn't help. On another front, Ratiosu was banned for being associated with the raiders, which he threw a tantrum over. He was eventually let back by BA, presumably to get him to shut up. BA STRIKES BACK!!!!!! Several hours after the maintenance ended, some random BA guy spammed a whopping 53 gay porn posts on OTR!!!!!!! OTR is still reeling from the disastrous raid disregard that the porn was cleaned up in about twenty minutes, mostly because we didn't really care Gallery File:Ba1.png|Just one of the characters of a wall of china. File:Ba2.png|Pony Discussion during the little back and forth war. File:Ba3.png|Just to give a scope of how much of the forum was destroyed. File:Ba4.png|The trash section post raid. File:Ba5.png|Introductions post raid. File:Ba6.png|The Members Lounge post raid. File:Ba7.png|Pony Discussion post raid. File:Ba8.png|Pony Discussion post raid. File:Ba9.png|More destroyed sections. File:Ba10.png|Videos post raid. File:Ba11.png|Music post raid. File:Ba12.png|RTCity finds his signature on a broken page. File:Ba13.png|Victory, at 4:31 AM MST this message appeared. File:Ba14.png|Even 13 hours later, the spam isn't clean. Category:OTRepositoryCategory:FlamewarsCategory:RaidsCategory:Shitpost Squad Category:OTRepository Category:Flamewars Category:Raids Category:Shitpost Squad